


At Gunpoint

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Toshiko have been captured.  Owen is hyper aware of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY

Owen doesn't yell, because if he yells it will scare Tosh.  The last thing he wants to do is scare Tosh.

Instead he swallows hard, facing down the barrel of a gun, something he's done multiple times before, but this time it's someone he loves with their finger on the trigger.

This time a shapeshifter has the gun, and it has taken on the form of Toshiko.  The real Tosh stands behind him, her arms pinned by a replica of Owen himself.

Tosh's face was never meant for that cruel, cold smile.  But there it is, and it is a horrifying abomination, that calculating smirk on such a kind face.  It makes Owen want to shoot the monster in the face -- unfortunately, he is not the one with that kind of power.

He can hear her behind him, her measured breaths, can almost hear her heartbeat.  It is a strangely intimate silence, even with those two things in the room with them.  

But the monsters are getting impatient, waiting for answers, just waiting for a chance to slip through Owen's defenses and kill him.  He licks his lips and stares into those eyes he knows so well.

He shakes his head ever so slightly.  No, he will not give them answers; he will not betray their families; he will not rat out Gwen and Jack and Ianto.

Tosh's breathing stops.  He spins around, not caring about the gun to his head.  The imitation of himself has its hands around her throat, squeezing the life out of her.  She gasps and chokes and kicks out, but she is losing consciousness quickly.  She meets his eyes, and then hers close.  He yells now, because she cannot hear him and it will not scare her.

But beneath his yell, he can hear the concussion of a gunshot.


End file.
